sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of football clubs in England
This is a list of football clubs that compete within the leagues and divisions of the English football league system) as far down as Level 10, that is to say, six divisions below the English Football League. Also included are clubs from outside England that play within the English system (suitably highlighted). The relative levels of divisions can be compared on the English football league system page. By league and division *Premier League (Level 1) *English Football League **Football League Championship (Level 2) **Football League One (Level 3) **Football League Two (Level 4) *National League **National League (Level 5) **National League North & National League South (Level 6) *National League Feeders **Isthmian League (IL) Premier Division (Level 7), Division One North / South Central / South East (Level 8) **Northern Premier League (NPL) Premier Division (Level 7), Division One North West / South East (Level 8) **Southern League (SFL) Premier Division Central / South (Level 7), Division One Central / South (Level 8) *Leagues that start at Level 9 **Combined Counties League (CCL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) **Eastern Counties League (ECL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One North / South (Level 10) **Essex Senior League (ESL) (promotion to IL) **Hellenic League (HL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to SFL), Division One East / West (Level 10) **Midland League (ML) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to NPL & SFL), Division One (Level 10, Relegation to Division Two) **North West Counties League (NWCL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division One North / South (Level 10) **Northern Counties East League (NCEL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division One (Level 10) **Northern League (NL) Division One (Level 9, promotion to NPL), Division Two (Level 10) **Southern Combination League (SCL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10, Relegation to Division Two) **Southern Counties East League (SCEL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL), Division One (Level 10) **Spartan South Midlands League (SSML) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10, Relegation to Division Two) **United Counties League (UCL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to SFL), Division One (Level 10) **Wessex League (WL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) **Western League (WFL) Premier Division (Level 9, promotion to IL & SFL), Division One (Level 10) *Leagues that start at Level 10 **East Midlands Counties League (EMCL) (promotion to NCEL) **South West Peninsula League (SWPL) Premier Division East / West (Level 10, promotion to WFL") **West Midlands (Regional) League (WMRL) Premier Division (Level 10, ''promotion to MFL, Relegation to Division One) Alphabetically The divisions are correct for the 2019–20 season. Key A B C D E F G Notes: (CI) Channel Islands club playing in the English Football system. H I J Notes: (CI) Channel Islands club playing in the English Football system. K L M Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. N Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. O P Q R S Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. T U V W Notes: (WE) Welsh club playing in the English Football system. Y 0–9 Clubs in Levels 1–10 last season See also * List of former Football League clubs * List of football clubs in England by major honours won External links *Football Club History Database Category:Lists Category:Football clubs in England England Football clubs in England Category:Lists of football clubs in England